


Come Again

by Dickeybbqpit



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dickeybbqpit/pseuds/Dickeybbqpit
Summary: A swear.Vulgar at its core.One such thing she’s never allowed glide between her teeth unto the Inquisitor’s ear.A horrendously unbecoming quality Josephine has never lent to befall upon Kaaras or his impression of her gilded image.





	Come Again

Josephine’s nails dig viciously into the sheets, her knees burrow, and she drives herself backwards at the hips to meet the kisses worshipping the backs of her thighs.  
  
The languid dashes of heat on his lips over the bottom of her spine, the trail of teeth that linger against her wanting skin but never sink.  
  
His tongue working thoroughly towards her—  
  
“¡Cógeme!” she hisses as her body shakes from the inside out.  
  
A swear.  
  
Vulgar at its core.  
  
One such thing she’s never allowed glide between her teeth unto the Inquisitor’s ear.  
  
A horrendously unbecoming quality Josephine has never lent to befall upon Kaaras or his impression of her gilded image.  
  
Pressure from the pads of his calloused fingers line her core, dance around her lines, and discover the bulb at her center where she lurches again and calls out, facedown into the mattress.  
  
It is there, tipped precariously against an edge where her nerves alight in a frenzy, where he freezes. Where his tongue digs deep once more and withdraws to absorb the texture of her pleading words. Breaths as quick against her as the holy thud in her heart.  
  
“Come again,” he wonders in the same velvety voice which cautioned to consider the pace they might venture forth at the first time she’d sworn to disrobe him.  
  
Kaaras ever so politely puts himself back to task to drink from the wells of her desire like she is made of holy water, and Josephine finds herself remiss for specific instructions outside the filthiest ventures of her native tongue. Phrases she will later deny where now, under the drug of his experimental traces and vibrations of his tenor, she cannot recall any translation beyond raining against the truth of what she once mistook for a shy tongue.  
  
Josephine feels so full, her inhibitions spill out one by one. And she is grateful it is only Kaaras she finds herself trusting to catch and keep safe until she might find them of service to her once more.  
  
She pleads again, “Cógeme. Por favor, Kaaras.”  
  
A tragedy. His lips withdraw to suckle the inside of legs and back of her body.  
  
Josephine can no longer breathe, and she shakes again.  
  
“I haven’t the slightest idea what you specifically suggested I do,” the vashoth admits, punctuating his words with a kiss to the center of her spine. “I could postulate, but Josephine—.” Another kiss, gentler yet with his arm around her. “Josie, I would destroy time itself to have you here forever.”  
  
Warmth swells in her heart, and this time, when Kaaras kisses her, Josephine unravels down around the shape of his lips like an avalanche.


End file.
